The Attack
by hellogirlontherun
Summary: Lily Evans, angry from arguing with James Potter, rushes out of the Gryffindor common room to find a boy hurriedly running through the castle halls. Curious, she follows him outside to the Whomping Willow. She goes inside the shack, but only to find herself in grave danger. How will she escape this mess?


Lily stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. _He's such a_ jerk_!_ Lily thought. She had enough of his taunts and teasing. He was just too much to handle. Their recent argument aggravated Lily. The way he always thinks he's right, and always tries to annoy her. She was so through with him. She was so through with James Potter.

As she was storming through the castle halls, Lily saw a shadow on the walls. The unknown person seemed to be in a hurry, yet it was eleven at night. Technically Lily wasn't suppose to be roaming around the castle at this time, but she couldn't stand that Potter. the scuffling sound of the person's shoes scrapped against the floor. _Well technically he isn't suppose to be out either. _Too curious to stop herself she followed the mysterious person. The shadow had short hair and was sort of tall. Must have been a guy. Lily followed him outside the castle, where she had to curve the edges of the structure to keep herself hidden. She had no clue where they were going until she saw it, the Whomping Willow.

Usually Lily wouldn't go anywhere near that tree. But the boy she had been following had poked the knot at the bottom which seemed to paralyze the tree. He ducking into a hole on the trees trunk and disappeared. Lily waited for the boy to come out, but he stayed inside the tree. She was about to leave when a scream came from inside. She rushed towards the tree to help whoever was in there, but the tree had become violent again. the branches threw her back and she tumbled to the ground. Panic rose in her as she thought she was helpless. Then she remember what that guy did. She ran towards the tree. It tried to fend her off, but she was ready this time. She dodged the branches that barely scratched her. Lily stretched her hand out and poked the knot. The branches stopped attacking her. She sighed in relief and reluctantly headed inside the hole. The short path led to what looked to be a building.  
>"The Shrieking Shack," she whispered to herself. Another scream cut through the air. Lily ran through the building trying to find the person.<br>"Hello? Where are you? Ugh!" She yelled in frustration. Panic was surging through her body. Her hands rapped against the doors trying to open them, but they were all jammed. Finally a scream echoed from the room only a few feet in front of her. Lily cautiously opened the door and peaked inside. A boy- wait, the same boy she was following- was lying on the ground curled up in a ball. His body was shaking, and his breath was staggering. Lily rushed to him. She tried to figure out what was wrong, yet she found nothing. Sweat started to curl around her face.  
>"Please tell me how I can help!" she shrieked," What do I do?" Lily studied the boy, frantically trying to do anything to help. She noticed fur growing from the boys neck. The finger clawing his head now had nasty nails. His clothes started ripping as his body grew in size. Lily jumped back and screamed. The transformation came to an end once the boy had turned completely into an animal. Lily looked at him with wide eyes. He was a werewolf.<p>

Lily burst from the tree trunk. _He saw_ _me. _She thought. She had made it only a few feet before the werewolf burst from the hole. An ugly howl ripped through the night. The werewolf started to come after, but the tree branches were fighting him. Lily ran as fast as she could while she could. Soon enough she heard the beast's paws thumping on the ground. Lily ran, but when she found herself in an open field the werewolf had caught up to her. With nowhere to go or hide she brought out her wand. Prepared to try to defend herself she knew it was hopeless. She couldn't beat this beast.

As the werewolf drew closer it snarled at her. Then the beast lunged. Lily froze in terror. She only looked away to see a person rushing to her. His wand was out. As he came closer his face was recognizable. It was James.  
>"No! Stop!" Before she could do anything he leaped into the air. In a matter of second his body changed form and he landed on all four feet. There standing in front of her was a deer. A stag. The stag interceded with the werewolf throwing to the ground. The confused werewolf looked up to the stag. It snarled, but it trotted away. Lily stood in wonder. The stag turned his head towards her. He regarded her for a short moment before turning the other way and dashing off into the woods and after the beast.<p>

James never talked about it after that night. She never tried to bring it up, and she never told anyone about it. James was still James. He teased her and sometimes made a fool of himself in front of her. Everything was the same except for one thing. James finally got his wish. Lily Evans was finally impressed with him. The only thing that remained a mystery to her was the werewolf. Lily never found out who it was. She wondered if she would ever find out who it was. Little did she know that she would indeed discover who the beast was. Soon she would discover he was only a friend. And soon she would discover that she truly did admire James. She just didn't want to admit it.


End file.
